Throwing money, confetti, or other related chartaceous objects over large distances is difficult due to many different reasons; such as weight of the material, surface area of the material, and environmental elements. For example, throwing wadded paper bills of money at an exotic dancer on stage is a widely accepted method of delivering tips in an attempt to coerce the dancer into removing an article of clothing as part of their stage act. However, the low mass and high surface area of the paper bills makes it difficult for one to toss the bills a sufficient distance to reach the stage. A paper bill that is traveling through the air towards the stage experiences significant drag due to the low mass and high surface area. As a result, tossed paper bills are likely to fall short of the stage and become lost. This is particularly troublesome if the person throwing the bills is not close to the stage, a likely scenario in a crowded venue. The present invention seeks to address the aforementioned issues and provides users with a convenient, straightforward, and functional solution to launch chartaceous objects over large distances.
The present invention is a toy firearm that holds the chartaceous objects prior to launching the chartaceous objects over large distances. In its preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a handgun shaped toy firearm. The toy firearm features a self-contained battery pack that supplies power to a small electric motor that is engaged by pulling the trigger of the toy firearm. The motor protrudes into an elongated slot located along the barrel of the toy firearm. The exposed exterior surface of the electric motor features a rubberized grip. A spring loaded clip is located within the elongated slot of the toy firearm. In its relaxed state, the spring loaded clip rests on the exposed exterior surface of the electric motor. The spring loaded clip is used to secure the chartaceous objects within the elongated slot by placing the chartaceous objects between the spring loaded clip and the electric motor. This loads the spring loaded clip and securely holds the chartaceous objects against the electric motor. When the toy firearm is activated through a trigger, the electric motor rotates, causing the rubberized grip of the motor to engage the surface of the chartaceous objects and project the chartaceous objects out of the front of the toy firearm. The present invention is available in multiple configurations relating to the possible selective fire modes of the toy firearm. For example, the toy firearm may launch paper bills one at a time with each pull of the trigger in a semiautomatic configuration. Alternatively, the electric motor may continuously rotate as the trigger is held down in order to continuously launch the paper bills in a fully automatic configuration. A final possible configuration may allow several paper bills to be rapidly launched sequentially in a burst fire configuration.
The object of the present invention is to provide users with a means of launching chartaceous objects over a greater distance than physically throwing allows. As a large number of chartaceous objects may be stacked within the elongated slot of the toy firearm, the present invention allows users to rapidly launch a large number of chartaceous objects in a very short time span.